


Few steps for the future

by MidgardianNerd



Series: Learn to love: Teacher Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Jessika is the best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: It's prom night and the chaperones are a little bit distracted.





	Few steps for the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reciprocate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815031) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> Because my dear friend Idril definitely needed fluff today. And I'm her obedient servant.

“Stop breaking hearts Dameron! They’re innocent sweet girls.” 

 

Poe looked up to see Jessika Pava, the P.E teacher smirking to him. The young woman was wearing a blue dress and her usual teasing smile, especially when she was speaking to Poe. Both got really well along when Jess arrived four years ago and their banter was always making the students laughing. 

 

“I’m doing anything except being myself.” claimed Poe, slightly confused.

“Well, that’s enough to make them falling in love with you.” replied the young man, taking place next to him, both of them observing the students dancing in the middle of the gymnasium. 

 

When Phasma asked Poe to be one of the chaperone of the prom ball this year, he accepted like he did every year. Jessika and him always did this together, knowing that for them it was maybe the last opportunity to see their older students before they became graduated. Poe always felt extremely proud and sad at the same time, saying goodbye to kids he knew for a whole year, sometimes for more. They were beginning their new life, having all the opportunities before them, no limits to their dreams. Sometimes, Poe felt envious of them to have this new start when he felt like he wasn’t moving on in his own life. But this year, he felt just proud and happy for them. He never truly thought about it before but now, he realized that Ben entering in his life changed a lot. And gave him a second breath. Something he didn’t realize he needed so much. 

 

“Even if your boyfriend is threatening your pole position.” added Jessika, taking a sip of her cup of disgusting free-alcohol punch. “Are you so worried that he would fall in love with the wonderful woman I am that you haven’t yet presented us?” asked Jessika, raising up a eyebrow. 

 

Poe looked down, feeling the blush warming his cheeks and the guilt spreading in his chest. Jessika was his best friend, has been for years but yet, Poe hasn’t even think to officially introduce them to each other. Of course, they knew each other since they were colleagues. But they never talked otherwise than like that. Never as Poe’s boyfriend and Poe’s best friend. And Poe felt awful. He was so happy with Ben that he didn’t realize he neglected Jess in these last months. 

 

“Jess! I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe, feeling even more ashamed when he saw no resentment against him in her eyes. 

“That’s okay Dameron!” laughed the young woman, putting an arm around Poe’s shoulders to hug him. “You’re like these newlyweds stuck in their honeymoon. Except that your honeymoon last for five or six months.” added Jessika, her heartful laugh so wonderful to hear for Poe. “I just miss you. A little bit.” she said, shrugging. 

“I’m so sorry Jess. It’s just...I...I never felt something like that. For anybody.” confessed Poe, blushing hard. 

“And I’m really happy for you.” answered Jessika, taking Poe’s hands in hers and pressing, to show her support and her unswerving love for him “And I’m sure he is as exceptional as you say it.” she added, smiling softly.

“He truly is.” said Poe and Jess looked at him, amused. 

“You’re so in love.” laughed the young woman, hugging Poe against her. 

“I suppose I am.” answered Poe, shrugging shyly. “And since it has been a long time since we got out together, what are you thinking about to dinner with me next Tuesday?” asked Poe, stroking with affection the back of his friend. 

“Your boyfriend would not be angry with me to steal you for a night?” asked Jessika, teasing. 

“Stop it!” grumbled Poe, slightly pushing his friend. “And he will not be able to say something since he will spend the evening with his own best friend.” 

“Or...we could spend the evening with them.” proposed Jessika. “I know you Dameron! It will be months before you decide to introduce us officially and I practiced my threatening speech if he would break your heart and I’m dying to try it on someone and not front of my mirror.” whined Jessika and Poe looked at her, horrified. 

“You will make him afraid.” complained Poe and Jessika looked at him, unimpressed. 

“Excuse me but we are talking about the guy who assumed your relationship front of Phasma, right?” asked Jessika, looking at Poe like he was an idiot. 

“Phasma isn’t that scary.” snorted Poe.

“Yes she is.” answered Jess, straight back. “That’s arousing.” added the young woman, never ashamed of her crush for their director. 

 

Poe rolled up his eyes before Jessika punched his chest. 

 

“So?” asked Jessika, crossing her arms on her chest, waiting for Poe to answer and he knew she wouldn’t take a negative answer. 

“Are you sure?” asked Poe, already knowing that he would say yes.

“What are you afraid of, Dameron? Thinking I can’t handle three big guys.” answered Jessika with a smirk.

“I know you can.” laughed Poe. “But Ben’s friend is a girl.” smiled the young man, amused of his friend’s cheeky behavior. 

“Alright! You definitely have to introduce me to her.” said Jessika, suddenly serious. 

“Why?” asked Poe, suspicious.

“Because maybe she will be the love of my life. And you will not be the only one to live the greatest love story of the century.” claimed Jessika, being a drama queen like only her could be. “Wouldn’t be great?” asked Jessika. “You and I, best friends, falling in love with them, best friends?” added the young woman and Poe laughed, but secretly loving what Jessika was describing. It could be sweet. And Jessika definitely deserved her own love story. 

“Alright.” smiled softly Poe. “I would ask to Ben.” 

“Great!” exclaimed Jessika before taking Poe’s arm under hers. “Now! Come to dance with me and tell me more about the future love of my life.” she added before dragging Poe with her on the dancefloor. “By the way, what’s her name?” 

“Paige!” laughed Poe, lacing his arms around Jess’ waist.

“Lovely.” sighed Jessika with a dorky smile on her face and Poe kissed her cheek before making her turning in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is your boyfriend?” asked Jess, still dancing in Poe’s arms while they were silent, both enjoying a quiet moment. 

“At home.” sighed Poe. “He doesn’t really like crowd.” added the young man, offering a sad smile to Jess. He would have loved to have Ben here with him, able to steal a dance from him but Phasma didn’t ask him to be a chaperone and Ben felt grateful for that. Poe didn’t show his disappointment to his boyfriend, not wanting to make feeling guilty and to give him the feeling that he should come. He remembered the last time with the whole Luke Skywalker fiasco and he discovered this day that Ben has tendency to sacrifice himself for the ones he loved. And he didn’t need to prove anymore to Poe how much he loved him. 

“Looks like he loves you more.” winked Jess before nodding towards the entry. 

 

Poe turned around to see his boyfriend standing there, talking with Phasma, both of them deeply focused on each other. Poe couldn’t know what they were talking about but it looked serious and after few seconds, Phasma nodded before leaving Ben. 

 

“Fuck Dameron! You’re lucky that I love girls.” whispered Jessika with a wink before pushing him towards Ben and leaving them to go talking with another colleague. 

 

Poe walked to his boyfriend, taking his time to admire Ben’s outfit. He was wearing dark slacks with a crispy white shirt, showing off his forearms, and a checked grey sleeveless vest with the back being shiny deep blue. He wasn’t wearing any tie and Poe could see the skin of his neck and he wanted instantly to kiss this part of his boyfriend’s body. The fact was Phasma was leaving the building wasn’t really helping Poe to shut down his desire. Poe finally looked at his boyfriend’s face, the young man standing awkwardly but with a shy smile for Poe. 

 

“What are you doing here?” smiled Poe.

“Hux is sick. Something about the punch she told me.” answered Ben with a wince. “So she is taking him home. And she needed someone to replace her.” he added, shrugging

“So she thought about you?” asked Poe, amused. “No offense but you’re the last person I would have chosen.” 

“Because I’m an hermit?” chuckled Ben.

“Because it makes you uncomfortable.” answered Poe, honest. 

“I can leave if you prefer.” said Ben, pointing towards the exit and pretending to leave.

“No no no no no!” slightly shouted Poe, putting his hands on Ben’s hips to retain him. “You’re mine for the evening Mister Solo.” whispered Poe, his lips brushing against Ben’s.

“Only for the evening?” asked the other man, rising up an eyebrow, showing no emotion and Poe felt envious for Ben to have such a good poker face. 

“More like all the evenings of the next forty or fifty years.” said Poe, looking at Ben under his eyelids and he heard Ben’s breath hitching. 

“You’re serious.” whispered Ben, looking at Poe’s eyes, fascinated. 

“I am.” answered Poe before finally posing his lips on Ben’s mouth. 

 

He felt his lover surprised, not used to be kissed in public but Poe didn’t care of what others could say. Ben sighed before opening his mouth, letting Poe’s tongue stroking his own and soon, the young man was melting against Poe’s chest, Poe sliding his arms tighter around his waist. He felt Ben’s fingers in his hair, the young man making a point for Poe to keep going with kissing him for few more seconds. When they separated, Poe looked at his lover’s face with adoration while Ben was blinking, trying to focus again after this kiss. 

 

“I love you.” whispered Poe and Ben’s bright smile enlightened his face. 

“I know.” whispered back Ben and Poe gave him another peck. 

“Now that you’re here. Can I have a dance?” asked Poe, his forehead against Ben’s. 

 

Ben groaned slightly and Poe chuckled, loving the grumpy side of his lover. When Ben finally nodded, Poe took his hand and lead them to the dancefloor, sharing a glance with Jess who raised up her glass to salute them. 

When Ben slid an arm around Poe’s waist, the young man didn’t hesitate to cuddle in the strong chest of his boyfriend. Both let the slow pace of the song surrounding them, enjoying the embrace and quiet moment. Poe could hear a rumble under his ear on Ben’s chest and soon he realized it was Ben humming the song and the young man smiled softly, loving to discover new things about his boyfriend. Ben’s thumb was stroking Poe’s small back and Poe didn’t feel that happy since a long time. And not for the first time since the beginning of the scholar year, he was thankful for Ben to be in his life now. 

 

“Poe?” whispered Ben.

“Yes?” answered Poe, still eyes closed with his head resting on Ben’s chest.

“What are you doing for the holidays?” asked Ben, hesitantly. 

“Well! I’m going to my parents’ home but you can co-” began Poe.

“Oh!” breathed out Ben at the same time. 

 

Poe stopped their slow dance before looking up to Ben who was trying to avoid his eyes.

 

“What happens?” asked softly Poe.

“Nothing.” answered quickly Ben.

“Ben!” sighed Poe, grabbing Ben’s chin to make him looking at him. “Please! Talk to me.” 

 

He saw the anxiety in Ben’s deep brown eyes but the young man was searching support in Poe’s eyes and Poe was ready to give him. 

 

“I...I...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to spend the holidays with me.” whispered Ben, looking down. “I’m going to go hiking and camping with my father and my uncle Chewie and my aunt Enfys and- well, whatever.” began to ramble Ben. “I wanted to ask you to come with me and my father wants to meet you and- well, that’s not important. You’re busy and-” 

Poe put an hand on Ben’s mouth to shut him up. Ben stopped immediately and looked at Poe, anxious. 

 

“You talked about me to your father?” asked Poe, surprised. 

Ben nodded and Poe realized that he still had his hand on Ben’s mouth so he took it off. 

 

“Yes.” breathed out Ben. “Because you...you didn’t tell to your parents about us?” asked the young man, his voice filled with a sadness he was trying to hide. 

“Of course I did!” exclaimed Poe, pressing Ben harder against him, afraid he would flee. “I...I just thought that...since you wanted your relationship to stay secret.”

“I’m not ashamed of you Poe.” whispered Ben, his thumb caressing Poe’s cheekbone. “And it was logical that I talked about you to the other man of my life.” added Ben, shrugging shyly. 

 

Poe looked at Ben’s face, his eyes shining with tears before he threw his arms around Ben’s neck, grabbing his lips between his and both sighed in the heated kiss they shared. When they separated, both were breathless, their foreheads resting against each other. Poe licked his lips before looking at Ben. 

 

“I propose you something.” whispered Poe. “I will come with you meeting your family, with pleasure.” smiled Poe with ultimate joy and Ben answered with a huge grin he tried to hold back by biting his lower lip. “And after...maybe we...maybe you could come with me to meet my parents.” added Poe, playing nervously with the buttons at the top of Ben’s shirt. 

“I would love that.” whispered Ben, taking Poe’s hand in his to stop his nervous twitch. 

 

Poe looked up, feeling awestruck by Ben’s fervent eyes burning with love. With any other person, Poe would have find this development in their relationship being too soon. But not with Ben. The last months with his lover convinced him that Ben was the only person he could love like that in all his life. He was sure of himself and in Ben’s eyes, he could see that it was the same for him. They would make work it. 

Ben leant towards Poe and with a smile, Poe’s mouth welcomed Ben’s lips. Poe sighed, never satiated of the feelings Ben was creating in his body with just a caress or a kiss. When their kiss broke, Ben engulfed Poe in his arms and Poe adored the feeling of Ben surrounding him. They stayed like that for the next song and the song after. 

 

“We’re poor chaperones.” stated Ben and Poe chuckled. 

“I don’t think they have a problem with that.” answered Poe, smiling happily to two girls dancing next to them and looking at them with cute smiles. 

“Of course not!” snorted Ben. “They love you.” 

Poe laughed before going on his toes to kiss the pout on Ben’s lips. 

 

“Well! Jessika informed me that someone was threatening my position of favorite teacher.” answered Poe, with a cheeky smile.

“What? Who?” asked Ben, offended. 

“You.” laughed Poe and Ben blushed hard, making Poe’s heart fluttering with love. 

“You fucking tease!” grumbled Ben, pinching Poe’s flank and the young man yelled slightly before going back to laugh. 

“Well! Jess told it and she is always telling the truth.” said Poe. 

“Allow me to doubt it.” answered Ben with a frown that Poe knew wasn’t serious. 

“You will learn that Tuesday.” said Poe, nonchalant. 

“What?” asked Ben, confused, taking Poe’s arms to put some distance between them. 

“Well! I promised her to officially introduce you to each other. And she trapped me to go with you and Paige.” winced Poe, insecured. “But if you prefer to be alone with Paige, I can-”

“No!” exclaimed Ben. “I...I think it’s time I meet properly your best friend.” smiled shyly the young man. “But...why she wants to meet Paige?” 

“She is hoping for Paige to fall in love with her at first sight and to have her great love story.” answered Poe, amused. 

 

Ben looked at Jessika longly before looking back at Poe. 

 

“She has her chances.” answered Ben, serious before a smile took place on his lips slowly when he saw Poe’s excitement. 

“Oooh!” chuckled Poe. “I can’t wait to be on Tuesday. It will be promising.” 

“Definitely.” nodded Ben before chuckling with Poe. 

 

Poe put back his head on Ben’s chest and Ben rest his chin on Poe’s hair. He felt Ben kissing his hair and to thank him, Poe caressed Ben’s adam apple and jawline with the tip of his nose. It was the end of the year for their students but only the beginning of his life with Ben. Nobody was happier than him. Except maybe for the man in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
